La infidelidad de Minato
by HatakeAkari
Summary: Minato pasa un tiempo con su sensei, pero consecuencia de ello engaña a Kushia ¿Que sucedera ahora? Un pequeño One-shot si Deidara fuera hijo perdido de Minato :3
1. Chapter 1

-¿Como pude hacerle esto a Kushina? ¿Que clase de hombre soy? -Minato se encontraba en una esquina de un baño encerrado, sosteniéndose la cabeza con un expresión horrorizada, y la resaca no ayudaba mucho

La noche anterior había compartido con su maestro Jiraiya en un bar. Su maestro le daba pequeños tragos de sake hasta que todo comenzó a volverse borroso, en esa mañana se había despertado con una resaca horrible y al levantarse de la cama noto el bulto que se encontraba a su lado. Era una mujer

Llevaba mas de una hora encerrado en ese baño sintiéndose el peor novio del mundo. ¿Como podía haber traicionado a Kushina de ese modo? Sentía asco de si mismo

Se tenso cuando hubo tres golpes en la puerta, no podía enfrentarse a esa mujer, muchos menos en bóxer. Escucho a la mujer suspirar

-Ya me iré asi que podrás salir cuando me vaya. Gracias por todo -Minato abrió sus ojos. No podía dejar que se fuera, tenia que disculparse primero. Se levanto y con movimientos temblorosos acerco su mano a la perilla y saco el seguro, tenia que enfrentarse a esa situación.

Cuando Minato abrió la puerta ya la mujer se encontraba tomando un pequeño bolso. Por primera vez en esa mañana la pudo visualizar

Era una mujer de piel blanca de cabello castaño y sus ojos color celestes. Su mirada cayo en Minato, una mirada indiferente y dulce a la vez.

-Veo que has salido

-Me quiero disculpar por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. No era consciente de lo que sucedía y ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que ha pasado -Hablo de manera rápida que casi no supo de lo que decía. Pero supo que habla metido la pata cuando mencionó que no se acordaba de nada. Pero era cierto, abrió su boca nuevamente para disculparse pero la mujer negó

-Soy consciente que anoche no estabas del todo consciente de lo que sucedía. Hasta te detuviste cuando intentaba quitarme la ropa -Minato intento ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas- mencionaste que no podías hacerle eso a una tal "Kushina" -Minato se tenso nuevamente, aun tenia que enfrentarse a la peliroja.

-Si mencione a Kushina.. Mi novia ¿Por que no me detuviste?

-Por que necesitaba esa noche para olvidar todo -Había sido casi un susurro que Minato apenas pudo escuchar.- pero no te preocupes, haremos que lo que paso anoche no ocurrió. Adiós

Y dicho esto la mujer se fue dejando a Minato en medio de la habitación. Aunque sonara fácil decir que olvidara todo, nunca olvidaría la traición que le hizo a Kushina

Unas horas después Minato se encontraba sentado en un taburete con la mirada perdida

-Entonces te acostaste con una mujer que apenas conociste anoche ¡Muchacho me llenas de orgullo! -Minato miro a su maestro enojado. Habla decidido reunirse nuevamente con su maestro Jiraiya queriendo pedirle un consejo, pero había sido inútil.

-¡Engañe a Kushina! ¡¿Como pude hacerle esto a la mujer que amo?! Años esperando que ella me correspondiera y lo arruino por una noche de copas -Los ojos de Minato se cristalizaron, Jiraiya se puso un tanto serio observándolo. Toco su hombro y Minato lo miro

-Lo que puedes hacer es enfrentarte a Kushina y decirle lo sucedido. o no contarle nada.

-No puedo mirarla a los ojos y no decirle nada -Susurro

-Entonces cuéntale la verdad y listo -Jiraiya tomo de su copa de sake- quien diría que la hija del Tsuchikage se encontraría aqui.

-¿Hija del Tsuchikage? -Repitió horrorizado Minato

-Bueno hija adoptada -Explico sin importancia pero la mirada de Minato no cambio- ¿No lo sabias?

-No...

-Kamiruzu Kissai, una hermosa mujer -Y asi Minato supo que asi se llamaba la mujer de esa mañana.

[..]

-¡Vete de esta casa 'ttebane! -Minato esquivo el sartén que era dirigido hacia él.

-¡Kushina déjame explicarte! -Pero ya Kushina se encontraba echándolo de la casa

-¡No quiero saber nada de ti! -Y cerro la puerta en su cara. Pero lágrimas había en los ojos de la pelirroja, Y Minato no pudo evitar sentirse mas culpable

Minato bajo las escaleras con desgana y se encontró con una mirada confundida de una mujer pelinegra.

-Kushina no esta bien -Fue casi en un murmullo pero Uchiha Mikoto subió la escaleras ignorándolo

[...]

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Que te perdonara y te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? -Nuevamente Minato se encontraba en bar teniendo a tres hombres sentados frente a él. Uchiha Fugaku lo observaba con odio, Nara Shikaku con desapruebo y cansancio y Hyuga Hiashi parecía desinteresado.

No sabia por que los había reunido, pero era los amigos mas cercanos que tenia. El primero y el ultimo eran mas amigos de Kushina que de él.

-Fue un accidente, no soy tolerante al alcohol

-Entonces no hubieras tomado, idiota -Rodó los ojos Hiashi para después levantarse- tengo asuntos mas importantes que un hombre despechado. -Y dicho esto se fue. Minato supo que estaba molesto, a pesar de su actitud fria, el Hyuga le tenia un gran aprecio a Kushina

-Shikaku -Minato miraba con suplica al Nara que suspiro y tomo un trago.

-Espera que se calme y después hablas con ella. Las mujeres son problemáticas pero necesitan tiempo.

-No la quiero perder -Quería llorar

-Bueno date la idea que será asi -El Uchiha no le importo tener a un Minato llorando como un niño recostado en la mesa.

[4 años despues]

Minato con manto del Hokage puesto al igual que el sombrero caminaba con dos escoltas de Iwagakure frente a él. Atrás del rubio de encontraban Shikaku y Fugaku.

-El Tsuchikage les espera -Uno de los escoltas se detuvo y abril la puerta que se en encontraba frente a él. Minato paso con sus dos escoltas tras de él, un hombre de baja estatura se encontraba en su escritorio con una mirada seria.

-Yondaime Hokage -Saludo el hombre sin entusiasmo alguno.

-Sandaime Tsuchikage -Dio un asistimiento Minato sin moverse de su lugar- me sorprende que usted quiera mi presciencia. ¿Acaso desea aceptar el tratado de paz que hemos mandado?

-O si claro -Asistió- pero antes de eso, debemos hacer un intercambio. Ya sabes como señal de nuestra lealtad.

-¿Un intercambio? -Achico los ojos. Presentía que eso no terminaría bien

-Claro un intercambio -Confirmó. Fugaku miro con desconfianza al viejo y Shikaku alzo una ceja, Minato se puso serio.

-Bien si eso desea.. ¿Que clase de intercambio sugiere?

-Ustedes Konoha tienen algo que hemos deseado desde hace mucho -Ahora Minato lo miraba con desconfianza- queremos a la mujer del Kyubi.

-¿Mujer del Kyubi? -Minato apretó sus puños. Nunca les enteraría a su esposa, mucho menos cuando que estaban esperando un hijo.

-Asi es -Asistio Oonoki- si nos da a la mujer del Kyubi realizaremos nuestro tratado de paz ¿Que dice Yondaime?

-Me temo que seguiremos teniendo guerra, Tsuchikage. Rechazo la oferta -Dicho esto se giro. Protegería a Kushina de cualquier cosa

-¿Entonces no quieres reconocer a tu hijo bastardo? -Minato se detuvo, Fugaku y Shikaku fueron los únicos testigos del temor que se reflejo en los ojos de Minato.

-Que quieres decir con eso -Apretó los puños con fuerza sin ni siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

-¿Acaso creías que Kissai no me diría de la aventura que tuvo después de que se enterara que estaba embarazada? Lamentablemente mi hija falleció en el parto -Su voz hacia sonado lastimera

-¿Y el bebé? -Se atrevió preguntar ahora mirándolo. Recordando a la mujer de hace 4 años atras

-Esta vivo, ahora esta bajo mi cuidado. Un rubio imperativo pero un tanto tranquilo supongo que lo saco ese ti.

-Exijo verlo -Oonoki rio. Minato sintió su sangre hervir

-Oh no Yondaime, queremos a la mujer del Kyubi.

-Es mi hijo quien esta en esta aldea

-Un hijo que ni siquiera sabias de su existencia. No tienes ningún derecho en él. Entonces dígame... ¿La mujer del Kyubi o tu hijo bastardo?

Por mucho que deseaba conocer a su hijo, no podía permitir entregarle a su mujer. Se fue pero con una promesa, que lucharía para tener a su hijo

Los meses pasaron y habia llegado el dia del parto. Minato se encontraban nervioso caminando a un lado a otro esperando que llegase Kushina con la esposa del Sandaime. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si hubiera estado de igual de nervioso si hubiera estado en el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Siempre pensaba en él, imaginándose cual seria su apariencia ¿Tendría su cabello rubio y sus mismos ojos? ¿O seria como de la madre? Casi se había reidor de si mismo. A pesar de un desliz que había ocurrido varios años atrás, había sido padre y solo meses atrás se había enterado. Pero aun así ese pequeño niño que aun no conocía se había ganado una parte de su corazón.

-Yondaime-sama -La voz de un Anbu lo saco de su pensamientos- Kushina-sama y Biwako-sama han llegado.

-Bien, gracias ya puede retirarse -El Anbu dio un asistimiento y se marcho. Minato fue a encontrarse con Kushina quien se encontraba a lado de la esposa del Sandaime, la pelirroja se encontraba con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillosos, sabia que se encontraba emocionada.

-Ire a ordenar que preparen todo para el parto -Y se fue dejándolo solo con Kushna, se acerco a ella tomando sus manos para besarlas.

-Seremos padres, Minato -Hablo Kushina y el dio un asistimiento con una sonrisa, él también se encontraba emocionado. Kushina libero una mano y toco su mejilla para mirarlo a los ojos- cuando tengamos a nuestro Naruto con nosotros. Prometo ir ayudarte para tener al mini-Minato con nosotros 'ttebane, no importa si la solución es secuestrarlo.

Minato soltó una risa y beso la nariz de su esposa haciéndole saber cuanto la amaba. Kushina había parecido emocionada cuando le contó que había tenido un hijo y quería tenerlo consigo, ella no dudo en aceptar y mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió

-Te amo Kushina -Dijo esta vez besando sus labios agradeciendo a Kami por ponerla en su vida

-Te amo Minato

No esperaba la hora de tener ya a sus dos hijos con él, los amaría y protegería con su vida, sabia que él y Kushina harían un buen trabajo para cuidarlos.


	2. El Mejor Hokage

»»El mejor Hokage««

Pasos lentos se acercaron a la oficina del Tsuchikage , una niña de cabellos corto de color negro se asomoba tras la puerta y observo con cautela la figura de un chico rubio veia algunas hojas, la cuales dejaba y tomaba otras.

-¿Deidara-nii? -El rubio se sobresalto,levanto la mirada encontrándose con la niña de 8 años ya en medio de la puerta observándolo confundido, Deidara se aparto el mecho rubio que le comenzaba a tapar el ojo izquierdo, poso su vista nuevamente en los papeles que sostenía, leyéndolos uno por uno, pero al no encontrar lo que quería, los dejaba y y tomaba otros.

-¿Que haces aqui, Kurotsuchi 'hm? -La niña se acerco a pasos sigilosos, su abuelo les tenia prohibido pasar a su oficina sin que él estuviera presente, pero no le sorprendía que Deidara tuviera ignorando su prohibición.

-Sabe que el abuelo no le gusta que estemos en su oficina -Miro hacia la puerta con miedo de que su abuelo Oonoki apareciera. Deidara la ignoro- ¿Que estas buscando?

El rubio titubeo mirando dudoso a la niña, sin saber decirle realmente su motivo, hasta que suspiro.

-Te lo voy a contar 'hm. Pero te prohíbo que menciones algo de esto 'hm -La señalo, la pelinegra asistió rápidamente con curiosidad- Quiero saber quien es mi padre 'hm -Hablo con rapidez que casi no se pudo entender menos con su monosílabo colado en la frase, pero la niña si le había entendido. Kurotsuchi lo observo con el ceño fruncido y el rubio desvío la mirada un tanto avergonzado. Ella había estado con él cuando el viejo Oonoki le respondió su pregunta, y sabia que sentirá lastima por él, algo que le molestaba.

_-¿Quien es mi padre?_

_-Un hombre sin oficio, abandono a tu madre y a ti al momento de saber la existencia del embarazo de tu madre, y se fue con una mujerzuela _

Esa había sido su respuesta.

-Deidara-nii... -La mirada de la pelinegra se torno triste, pero Deidara la interrumpió.

-Si lo se 'hm. ¡Pero no le creo nada a ese viejo cascarrabias 'hm! -Comenzó a guardar y a acomodar los papeles que había en el escritorio, sabia que en cualquier momento el viejo llegaría.

-¿Como estas seguro de eso? -Arqueo una ceja Kurotsuchi, a pensar de tener 8 años, era alguien madura para su edad, bueno, no todo el tiempo.

-He estado preguntando a los conocidos de mi madre 'hm -Confeso- y Akatseni, la madre de tu amigo 'hm, se les escapo diciendo que nunca había tenido una pareja estable por su actitud 'hm mucho le temían. -Deidara pareció sonreír, Kurotsuchi sabia que a él le encantaba saber de su madre- y pocos meses resulto estar embarazada de un guapo niño 'hm -La niña soltó una risa divertida.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero ella no andaba con alguien 'hm -Puso los ojos en blanco aunque sonaba animado- ¡Y es decir que todo lo que dijo ese viejo es mentira 'hm!

-¿Y te suena mejor el hecho que tu padre no sepa de tu existencia? -El rubio asistió sin dudarlo- Deidara-nii... él pudo haber hecho su propia familia.

-Solo quiero saber quien es mi padre 'hm, nada mas 'hm -Se alejo del escritorio y se acerco a Kurotsuchi- ahora vámonos antes de que...

-¿Que hacen aqui? -Los niños se tensaron. Oonoki, el Sandaime Tsuchikage se acercaba con una mirada seria- saben muy bien que no me gusta que estén en mi oficina sin que este presente.

-Estábamos buscándote viejo 'hm -Respondió Deidara como si nada tocándole el hombro a la menor, haciéndole saber que le siga la corriente. La niña reacciono

-¡Ya es hora del almuerzo! Me prometiste que estarías comiendo con nosotros -Se cruzo de brazos Kurotsuchi.

-Cierto -Asistio Oonoki al recordar- pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-¡Pero...! -La niña iba a seguir replicando pero Oonoki la interrumpio.

-¿Por que no vas a fuera? Tu padre debe de estar buscándote. -La niña asistio fingiendo un puchero y camina hacia la puerta, Deidara estaba dispuesto a seguirlo pero Oonoki lo detiene- tu quédate Deidara.

Kurotsuchi paro sus pasos y miro al rubio, este la miro y asistió diciéndole con la mirada que siguiera, dudosa la niña se fue dejando a los dos solos.

-¿Que sucede viejo 'hm? -Pregunto con fastidio

-Te tengo una mision -Ahora el rubio le miro curioso, hace una semana que no tenia una mision, o al menos una real.

-Espero que no sea puliendo las rocas 'hm -Dice con fastidio.

-Las rocas son importantes para nuestra aldea -Reprocho.

\- Explotándolas es mejor 'hm -El Tsuchikage le dirigió una mirada molesta, Deidara tenia un vicio con las explosiones, era un milagro que su habitación no hubiera explotado por tantas dinamitas que tenia bajo su cama.

-Como decía -Decidió ignorarlo- te encargo la misión, a ti y a tu equipo de ir a Konoha. -El rubio le mira un tanto sorprendido- tendrán que llevarle algo al Kage de esa aldea.

-Pero viejo... -Hablo algo dudoso Deidara- ¿No es que estamos en guerra con la nación del fuego 'hm?

-Si. -Asistió- Pero el Hokage quiere hacer un tratado de paz. Ya tienen permiso de pasar.

-¿Y aceptaras 'hm? -No pudo evitar su curiosidad.

-No. -Deidara lo observo con el ceño fruncido- pero les dará un pergamino donde les daré mi razones. Y después de que le entregues el pergamino, pueden regresar.

Deidara se quedo callado, no entendía a ese viejo.

-Por lo menos me debemos de quedarnos un dia 'hm, el viaje sera cansador 'hm, y con los compañero que tengo, aun mas 'hm.

-No, ni un dia ni dos. Esa aldea no te conviene, Deidara.

-¿Por que 'hm? -Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Solo hazme caso. -Camino hacia su escritorio, pero Deidara no se movió de su sitio.

-Si ese lugar no me conviene... ¿Por que quieres que vaya?

-Los demás equipo están ocupado, y la mayoría de los Anbus tienen algo pendiente _-Linda manera de decir que se encontraban deshaciéndose de alguien 'hm._ Penso Deidara- y tu y tu equipo son los únicos que están disponible. Mañana en la mañana sera la mision.

-De acuerdo... se lo comunicare con Asui y los demás 'hm. -Y dicho esto, salio de la oficina, y extrañamente se sintió ansioso para esa misión.

**ææ**

A llegar a la aldea escondidas entres las hojas, Deidara se sintió feliz, no por que le alegraba visitar a esa aldea, claro que no, sus compañeros lo tenia loco, no paraban de hablar entre si, cuanto deseaba tener su dinamita para callarles la boca, pero también podría usar su arcilla, la cual le había mezclado pólvora y algunas otras cosas para que explotara, pero no quería mostrar su arte antes de tiempo.

-Somos de Iwagakure -Informo su maestro Asui a unos de los guardias, que los examinaba con la mirada- tenemos ordenes de entregar un mensaje.

-Uno de nosotros pudo buscarlo antes de que ustedes pasaran la frontera -Hablo con recelo el guardia.

-Pues ya vez que no 'hm -Shin, uno de su compañeros le dio un codazo, Deidara lo miro con enojo.

-Déjelos pasar -Se acerco una mujer de cabellos morados- el Lord Hokage los espera. -Los guardias astieron y se hicieron de lado, la mujer miro a los ninjas de Iwa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Soy Anko Mitarashi y seré su escolta. Síganme -Y sin dejarles hablar, la mujer se dio la vuelta comenzando caminar.

-(Que humor 'hm) -Penso Deidara entrando a la aldea, no pudo evitar mira el lugar, era un ambiente algo mas animado que Iwa. Pero sin poder seguir disfrutado la vista, que algo impacto contra él y acto seguido cayo al suelo y otra figura cayo frente a él, Deidara soltó un quejido y miro con furia al frente. Azul contra azul chocaron, un niño rubio que parecía la edad de Kurotsuhi lo observaba un tanto nervioso, El ninja de Iwa lo miro con el ceño fruncido y antes de reclamarle, el niño se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento 'ttebayo! -Exclamo mientras comenzaba a correr apurado. Deidara se levanto molesto.

-¡Ten mas cuidado mocoso 'hm! -Exclamo con enojo pero el niño se perdió entre la gente.

-Debes fijarte en donde caminar, Deidara -Le dijo en tono burlon su otro compañero.

-Callate 'hm.

-¿Pueden los chicos ir a dar unas vueltas a Konoha? Asi para que maten el tiempo -A pensar de la apariencia dura del hombre, él sonreía de modo amigable. Anko miro tras su hombro, Deidara observo como fruncia el ceño y le echaba un vistazo a un ninja con mascara que justamente había pasado a su lado, habia escuchado la propuesta.

-Claro, solo no se metan en líos -Su voz sono tensa.

-No somos unos críos 'hm -La mujer bufo.

Y observando como su maestro y la mujer se iban, sus compañeros dicidieron caminar dejándolo atrás, Deidara bufo sintiendo una mirada encima, y sabia que era de ese ninja.

Pasando entre los locales, pudo sentir el olor delicioso

-(Ramen -Penso con entusiasmo. Poca veces lo habia probado, de modo instataneo pero no servido al momento. Toco su bolsillo y sintió las monedas- (Un tazón no vendría mal 'hm)

Comenzó a caminar donde provenía el delicioso olor, y pudo observar un pequeño loca llamado ''Ichiraku ramen'' se acerco y antes de entrar escucho una voz que antes ya habia escuchado.

-¡Otro ramen, viejo Teuchi!

-¡Enseguida! -Una campana sono cuando Deidara entro. El hombre miro al ninja de Iwa- ¡Bienvenido!

-Un Ramen 'hm. Por favor -Añadió. No debía de ser maleducado, menos con una persona que le serviría su orden.

-¡Enseguida!

Deidara se sentó a lado del niño que inmediatamente se quedo quieto, y poco a poco se giro encontrándose con la mirada amenazante del rubio mayor.

-Hola... 'ttebayo -Sonrío mostrando su dientes, se notaba nervioso.

-Mocoso 'hm. -Entrecerró sus ojos, y se fijo que el rubio tenia tres marcas en cada mejillas.

-¡Fue un accidente al tropezar contigo 'ttebayo! ¡Estaba apurado! Si no llegaba antes a pedir mi ramen, el viejo Teuchi no podría dármelo después 'ttebayo -Se excuso rápidamente, Deidara arqueo una ceja.

-Tropezate conmigo por un... ¿Ramen? 'hm -Su voz había sonado incrédula, el rubio pareció ofendido.

-¡No solo por un ramen! ¡El mejor de Konoha 'ttebayo hasta del pais! -Justamente un tazón de ramen había puesto frente al niño, una chica castaña con una sonrisa le revolvió el cabello. Y el señor posiciono el tazón de ramen de Deidara, frente a él.

-¿El mejor del pais 'hm?

-¡Solo pruébalo! -Insistió. Deidara miro su tazón, tomo unos palillos agarrando unos cuantos fideos, soplo, no queria quemarse la boca. Al probarlo, Deidara tuvo que admitir que el sabor estaba bueno, pero aun no probaba el caldo.

Unos minutos después, ambos rubio se encontraba con una sonrisa terminando el ramen, Deidara tuvo que admitir que había sido el mejor ramen que había probado, sabia mejor que los ramen's instantáneos.

-Estuvo delicioso 'hm -Suspiro satisfecho mientras sacaba las monedas de su bolsillo y los dejaba en el mostrador.

-¡Te lo dije 'ttebayo! -Sonrio con entusiasmo el niño, después su mirada cambio a una curiosa mirando su banda ninja.

-¿Que sucede 'hm? -Arqueo una ceja.

-Ese no es el simbolo de Konoha 'ttebayo.

-Claro que no mocoso 'hm. Soy de Iwa -El niño parecia impresionado. Y antes que dijera otra cosa mas, Deidara se levanta.

-Bien me tengo que ir 'hm. Gracias por la comida -Se despidió con un asistimiento, la chica castaña le sonrío aunque se notaba algo nerviosa, Deidara sabia que era por su aldea.

-¡Espera! -Lo siguió el niño rubio al salir del pequeño local.

-¿Que quiere 'hm? -Lo miro un tanto fastidiado.

-¡No me has dicho tu nombre! -Lo señalo con un puchero, Deidara contuvo una sonrisa.

-No necesitas saberlo 'hm.

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo! -Se presento con entusiasmo, Deidara contuvo la ganas de rodar los ojos.

-No te lo pregunte 'hm

-¡Ahora dime el tuyo!

-No

-¡Vamos 'ttebayo!

Y el niño llamado Naruto insistió hasta llegar a un parque que habia en Konoha. Deidara ya se encontraba fastidiado mientras Naruto casi le gritaba al oido.

-¡Dime tu nombre!

-(Cálmate Deidara... no mates al niño. Los padres te pueden matar a ti) -Pensaba el ninja de Iwa con frustración.

-¡Oyeee! ¡Nee-san! -Y allí su paciencia acabo.

-¿Nee-san? ¡¿Nee-san?! ¡Soy hombre mocoso! ¡Y me llamo Deidara! -Lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa enojado, pero lejos de tener miedo, el rubio parecia emocionado y confundido.

-¿Eres hombre? -Entonces se rio- ¡Me ha dicho tu nombre!

-Eres un fastidio -Lo solto con frustración y miro las rocas que se hallaba en una montaña- oye mocoso ¿Quienes son ellos?

-¡Son los Hokages 'ttebayo! -El niño parecio entusiasmado mientras comenzaba a señalar al ultimo rostro- ¡Ese es el Yondaime Hokage! El salvo a la aldea de un terrible monstruo ¡Algún día lo superare y seré el mejor Hokage 'ttebayo!

Deidara dejo de ver el rostro del hombre para mira al niño con algo de sorpresa, que un niño quisiera esa meta, era algo muy comun, pero ese niño rubio lo decia con tanta seguridad que le sorprendía.

-¿Quieres ser Hokage 'hm?

-¡Si y el mejor de todos! -Deidara no dijo nada- ¿Acaso crees que no lo seré? -Lo miro con enojo.

-No... no digo eso -Se adelanto decir, no quería romper las ilusiones del niño. Suspiro y se puso a su altura- algún dia seras el mejor Hokage 'hm -Los ojos de Naruto brillaron.

-¿En serio lo crees 'ttebayo?

-Claro que si 'ttebayo -Lo imito con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lagrimas y Deidara se asusto- ¿Que sucede 'hm?

-E-eres... eres la primera persona que lo cree asi 'ttebayo -Casi susurro con lágrimas en los ojos. Deidara lo observo con tristeza.

-¿Nadie te apoya en tu sueño 'hm?

-Bueno solo Iruka-sensei -Recordó Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas y volvió a sonreir animado.

Deidara no quiso comentar sobre su padres, al ver su vestimenta casi apretada y algo sucia, supo que algo les habia pasado o al menos no lo tomaban en cuenta.

-Oye Deidara-nii -Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos, el rubio lo miro- ¿Puedes prestarme tu banda ninja?

-¿Y por que 'hm? -Arqueo una ceja.

-¡Quisiera saber como se siete ser un ninja! -Deidara no pudo evitar reir, no pudo negarle lo que pedia el niño, se quito su banda de su cabeza

-Bien 'hm -El niño lo iba a tomar pero Deidara no le dejo- he he, lo voy hacer yo. Ahora cierra los ojos -El niño hace un puchero obedeciéndolo

Deidara ajusto la banda y observo en silencio al niño, extrañamente se sintió orgulloso, Saco de su porta shuriken un pequeño pedazo roto de un espejo y lo puso frente al niño

-Ahora abre los ojos 'hm -Lentamente el niño rubio abrió sus ojos azules lo cuales se iluminaron a observarse en ese pedazo de vidrio.

-¡Me veo genial 'ttebayo! -Extendió su brazo con la mano hecha puño- ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja de Iwa!

-Hey no digas eso que pensaran que traicionaras la aldea 'hm -Solto una risa Deidara, Naruto asistio en entendimiento

-¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto un ninja y el futuro Hokage de la aldea entre las hojas 'ttebayo! -Deidara asistió satisfecho.

-¡Hey Deidara! -Una voz sonó al otro lado de la reja, ambos rubio miraron, Deidara reconoció a Shin- ¡Es hora de irnos!

-¡Voy enseguida 'hm! -Naruto lo miro, y su mirada se volvio tristes.

-¿Ya te vas? -Deidara observo como Naruto comenzaba hacer un puchero.

-Hey Hey no comiences a llorar -Le toco su cabeza- mi mision a acabado, ahora tengo que irme a casa.

-¿No veremos nuevamente? ¡Quiero que me veas cuando me convierta en un verdadero ninja! -Pregunto Naruto ansioso, Deidara no pudo responder ¿Que le diria?

-Hagamos algo -Le quito la banda de la cabeza a Naruto, y quito la placa de la banda, y nuevamente le puso la banda en la cabeza de Naruto quien lo miraba confundido- pon tu placa en esta banda cuando lo consigas, esto te marcara como un verdadero ninja de Konoha. Con esto, yo estaré alli viendo como te conviertes el mejor ninja.

-¡¿De veras?!

-De veras. -Asistió mientras se levantaba- cuídate Naruto 'hm.

-¡Prometo cuidar esta banda 'ttebayo! ¡Nos vemos Deidara-nii! -Agito su su mano con entusiasmo, Deidara lo miro reojo cuando caminaba, el viento soplo y su mirada cayo en el cuarto rostro, Naruto también lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Yondaime... Ese niño lo superara algún dia 'hm -Aseguro antes de encontrarse con su compañero que lo miro curioso- vámonos 'hm

Deidara sonrío sin pensarlo cuando tomaban camino para Iwa, ese niño extrañamente le había causado un extraño sentimiento. Y su monosílabo era casi contagioso

Esperaba que en algún futuro pudiera encontrárselo de nuevo.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les hay gustado este One-shot.**

**¡Sinceramente me encanto escribir esto!**

**Ayer me llego a la mente hacer esto, aunque no tenia idea como terminarlo. ¡Y este final ocurrió!**

**¿Que les pareció :3?**

**Gracias por leer este relato 3**


End file.
